The Eyes of a Giant
by PowerPlayer
Summary: We know what happened at the feast, but only through Katniss' eyes. What was going through Thresh's head when this event started and then on until the feast ended? -OneShot- I do not own the Hunger Games


**I do not own anything from the Hunger Games series hope you like it. One of my first stories about one of my favorite scenes in the first book in the series. Please read and review.**

"Attention all remaining tributes" announced Claudius Templesmith in his deep booming voice as the Capitol's theme ended "I hereby cordially invite you all to a grand feast that you should all come to."

Hmph, he must think that the tribute left are idiots. No one is going to risk there lives for a few supplies or a weapon or two. What I need is some actual weapons that I can fight with. The careers are armed and dangerous and I don't know what anyone else is capable of. If the careers remaining get me in a sneak attack or attack me at the same time I'm finished. It was nothing short of a miracle that the male tribute from district 4 tripped when he tried to stab me. He probably saw me as a threat. Even though the rock I grabbed did him in it was only because he fell. I won't get lucky like that again. Every tribute that is still alive is smart enough to know that this will just end up as a second bloodbath and no one, including myself, is going to go their at the risk of being slaughtered.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invtation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately."

Desperately, huh. I wonder what the other tributes need. More importantly I wonder what I need? I have food, water, shelter, and even camoflouge in the wheat fields. I just have to avoid the patches with living creatures in them. A few small animals like a snake or a mouse occasionally poke their heads out of the grasses but going in there to see if it's safe is a very bad idea. As harmless as they look those animals are probably muttations meant to look benign when in fact they could kill a man in a minute.

"Each of you will find something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance,"

Our last chance? It seems, as per usual, the Gamemakers are trying to control us. Bend us to their will. And they aren't giving the tributes any leeway. But what do I need so desperately? I've made sure to stay out of the fray and ever since the bloodbath at the Cornucopia I have't met anyone. Before I decide to stay or go I have to consider what the gamemakers believe I need so badly. I've been here getting more food then I get at home thanks to all those years of harvesting grain which let me discern which kept me living comfortably, so it could simply be a bluff to get me to battle the other tributes. I should think about what happened back at the Cornucopia, maybe that'll help me find out what I need.

_A glass cylindar lowered me and 23 other tributes onto metal plates, each surrounded by mines, encircling the Cornucopia. I look around to see the girl on fire Katniss Everdeen four tributes to my left and two tributes to my right I notice my district partner Rue. Rue... I don't know her personally but I know that she of all people shouldn't be here fighting for her life but be back home working at her job picking fruit to help support her five siblings. She's just a little girl that loves music, why did she have to be chosen for this. At work she __let us know when it was time to go home and rest after hearing the Mickingjay's four note tune...No! I can't think about this now, I have to focus! About thirty seconds have passed which means that I only have thirty left until the Hunger Games start. Better see what I have to work with Let's see, this is a forest, perfect, I should be able to hide somewhere in it and live off the land, but just in case I should see what's at the Cornucopia. 20 seconds. A blanket roll pile with a bow and a sheath of arrows on top of it. One of those blankets could be what keeps me from dying of hypothermia. And there's food scattered all around the golden horn and some backpacks to store it in. 10 seconds. As for weapons there are maces, knives, swords, spears, weapons I'll need in order to defeat the careers. They're still probably angry about me turning down their offer to join them and want to eliminate me quickly to make sure I'm not a danger to them. With ther combined strength they could easily topple me so I have to get at least one weapon so I can hold my own. Should I go for the weapons first? No, survival comes first, I can always escape or improvise by using a rock, or something, as long as there's just one career to go against. I just hope that that's the right course of action 3. Almost time. Here. 2. I. 1...GO!_

_I run towards the cornucopia at full speed when the gong rings and grab a backpack as I run to the blankets and scoop one up. Next I've got to pick up as much food as I can before I run to grab something to fight with. Alright now I see a heavy looking broad sword that would be perfect for me. Just gotta grab it and I'm- whoa too close, a blade suddenly coming out of nowhere at a high speed could only means one thing. Careers. That blade was just an inch away from my throat as I was dodged and backed up, ready to fight. Just as I thought a career, the boy from district 4 to be precise, and he had beaten me to the weapons. The fact that him and the rest of the capitol's dogs got there before me really ticks me off. The boy from district 4 seems to have noticed. Anyone can see by how from the way his sword was shaking that he was nervous. The other careers aren't with him, they're preoccupied with picking off as many tributes as they can. I can probably take him, but I need a... hm a rock, aye. Well beggars can't be choosers, so this'll have to do. As I quickly reach down I pray that this paperweight I'm gonna use to save my life doubles as a lethal weapon. I grab the rock and when I look up district 4 is coming in fast. He lunges at me and tries to put the blade into my heart. Big mistake. I deflect the attack using my rock and punch him in the stomach. While he's on the ground trying to recover, the rock I have goes down and dents his skull. No blood but anyone could see that he was finished by the way the rising and falling of his chest slowed. I can't go back and get a weapon because the careers were almost finished exterminating anyone unlucky enough to be caught by them and if I don't move I'll be their next target. They aren't particularly fond of anyone who takes down one of their own so I drop the rock and head for the woods at full speed._

After that I haven't meant anyone else in the arena. Knowing the gamemakers I can't believe I have an option but the only thing I need is weapons. Other than that I really don't have anything to gain from going to this feast. I have to go, but... but what if I don't. I have to thnk this through the other way around. It isn't what I'll gain if I go to the feast its what someone else could gain by takinng my backpack and using whatever's in it against me. There Gamemakers probably put a long distance weapon in it like throwing knives or a bow and arrows in case the one to claim mine wasn't up to fightig me head on. There's probably a tracking device in the bag so someone can try and ambush me. Whatever is in there, one thing can be said for sure; the gamemakers don't joke around. They want as much blood shed as posible which is why they want me in action. No choice I've gotta go, I'd better get to sleep early so I can get at dawn. As I close my eyes I wonder the same thing I've been wondring since I was reaped. Will I survive?

* * *

><p>I dream. A dream of right before the interviews. A dream of my last talk with the little girl known as Rue.<p>

_"Hey, Thresh, are you nervous? You don't look too well"_

_"It doen't sit well with me."_

_"What? What's wrong?" Rue tried to act curious, but I can see it in her eyes. She knows why, but I still tell her._

_"It's the Hunger Games. It's how where forced to fight for our lives for the Capitol's entertainment. And the fact that we were picked."_

_"Thresh, don't worry your strong, the strongest one here. I've seen you lift a ton of grain. You'll be fine. And I'm not a helpless child, I'm fast so I can't be caught. ...But that's not why your feeling out of it is it."_

_"Rue, you're about halfway right. I'm mad about the fact that only one of us can return home. About how it's even more likely that neither of us will make it and the only way that someone can leave the arena alive is by being the last surviving person and that sooner or later you'll have to kill, it may even be the two of us facing off. Though you know this already. What I'm mad about iss how we have to be pieces in there game. And how we don't even have an optio to do otherwise."_

_"...I never thought about it like that."_

_"I don't want to have to kill for the Capitol's entertainment. I'll do what I can to survive. Just to spite them I have a plan."_

_"A plan."_

_"No bloodshed, no fighting, I'm going to outlast everyone in the arena. I'll just stay hidden and live off what I can find in nature. I'm sure that there's some sort of food out there, otherwise the Hunger Games won't last for more than a few days. What about you? What's your plan Rue?"_

_"I.. I'll try to avoid fighting, but I need to go home. To my family. Just like everyone else. I've been thinking about teaming up with someone."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Katniss Everdeen"_

_"Why her?"_

_"I don't know if this is a good reason, but I just have a feeling. I feel lie she's trustworthy. Does that sound dum."_

_"It sounds risky, but I won't try to talk you out of it. Besides sometimes you've just gotta follow you're gut, especially when its life or death. Are you sure? You can't second guess you're self or your actions?"_

_"I'm positve! I know I can trust her. By the way didn't the careers want you to join them."_

_"I'm not going to do this by anyone elses terms, only by my own. I'm not particularly fond of the careers who volunteer thinking that they can kill 23 people. They're arrogant, and that arrogance is the main reason someone else besides a career wins these Games."_

_"I feel the same way. I won't let anyone tell me what to do for the games. I'm going to do what I decide on alone. I promise"_

_"Alright then. Good luck out there. And I promise too." We hold out our hands and shake_

_"Good luck, Thresh. And in the words of our escort 'May the odds ever be in your favor'."_

_"Hehe, you to Rue" I just hope that someone in the arena kills you before we're the last ones otherwise... I just can't bear the thought._

_We then step on to the stage for the interviews._

* * *

><p>My eyes are suddenly open and I sun the sun is just rising. and I start to get ready to move. That dream that I had with Rue... it was probably the only time we talked. I can't believe that after all this time of hoping I didn't have to kill her that she was actually killed. I'm glad tha I don't have to kill her but I just can't belive it. It was probably a career that murdered her. I don't know why, but I just think that's what happened. Out of the eight who were left they're the only ones who seemed capable of it. The fox girl from district five isn't a fighter, she ran for the forest at full sped without looking back after snatching up some food. Since she had a chance to take some weapons and left them there, that tells me that she just wants to outlast everyone. District 12, they don't seem likely. The girl Katniss Everdeen seems to have actually taken a liking to Rue considering she didn't shoo her away at the training room and the boy Peeta Mellark, I can see in his eyes that he isn't made for killing. It wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't killed anyone. That just leaves the last careers in the final eight. Marvel who was killed already, Clove and Cato. Odd usually mostly everyonein the final eight is a career. I killed one of them, but I wonder what happened to the others, including Marvel. Well it doesn't matter. Who ever did it, whatever happens, I will make sure that that person who killed Rue returns to their district in a coffin. I'd better start setting out.<p>

I make my way to the Cornucopia as fast as I can. I don't want to meet up with Clove because if there's a good distance between us then she could kill me with a throwing knife like she did with the boy from district 9. And out of all of this year's careers Cato is the most dangerous. He's almost as tall as me and probably just as strong. I can't run the risk of running into them. It's been a few minutes since I started running, yet there's no Cornucopia in sight. Did I take a wrong turn somewhere. No, it has to be close I've just-

"Peeta!" That voice! It's Everdeen.I heard her voice come from my left and there it is, the giant golden cone. I've got to get over there fast before my back pack gets stolen! Also I wonder what's going on oover there. I'm in range and I'm surprised by what I see. Everdeen is pinned down by Clove who's looking around for soething. I see the backpacks, including the one in Everdeen's hand. Sincee the district 5 backpack is gone I'll assume that the fox girl aleady came and claimed her prize.

"Liar" The grin that appeared on Clove's while she said that is sending a chill down my spine "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." So Mellark was wounded by Cato, huh. That explains why he isn't here. Cato's ruthless so if he was wounded as bad as she says he was than it's nothing short of a miracle that he's alive. What's she doing now! A knife. This isn't looking good for Everdeen "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." Everdeen's trying to struggle free, but it's no use, she can't get free. What am I doing. Should I help? No, if I'm spotted than I could either get a knife or an arrow logded in my heart. I bet if I stay quiet than I can grab my bag and even the district 2 bag without being seen and no one woul be the wiser. I'd better start now.

"Forget it District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like your little ally... what was her name? The one who hopped around the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I'm stopped in my tracks the moment I hear that name. Did I hear her right? Did she... did she kill Rue? "Now, where to start?" She wipes the blood coming from a cut on Everdeen's face, trying to figure out where she's going to start cutting. I see Everdeen forced to the ground by her hair when she tried biting Cloves hands. "I think... I think we'll start with your mouth" I watch as she slid the knifes tip around Everdeen's mouth. It's all too much to take in. These career's and their merciless, sadistic nature, willing to kill a little girl and let someone die a slow, painful death, and torturing someone to death. The joy that girl takes in cutting someone up. It all makes me so angry I don't know what to do. I have to decide what to do now! I take another look at the scene and listen to what Clove is saying "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Everdeen hasn't blinked once. She's brave, with that and the fact that she spit in her assailants face and, as Clove goes red with anger, I can't help but respect her for that bold act which could be her last. All of my anger and hate has reached it's limit. That's it! I can't sit idly by while the girl that killed Rue is sitting right in front of me, and I'm not going to let someone get carved up and have a slow, painful death turned into a show for someone's entertainment! Especially not for fun for this career! No more sitting around to watch she what happens she needs to pay for what she did! "All right then let's get started."

I pick up a large rock and run faster than I've ever ran before, too fast for either to notice until I act, and without thinking I grab Clove with both arms and throw her to the ground, noticing a small gasp coming from the would-be-victim and then I yell, loud."What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I've never been as angry as I am now in my whole life. Clove crawls back frantically almost as if she can't control her limbs. She's panicked, she never thought anyone would interfere. A consequence of a career tributes arrogance. "No! No it wasn't me!" She has some nerve lying to me "You said her name. You kill her" Then all of a sudden a thought enters my head, a horrifying thought. I see Rue in Everdeen's place, pinned to the ground, with the same knife being held to her terrified face. Could that have happened! "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl." "No! No I-" she takes a look at the stone I have with me and screams at the top of her lungs. "Cato! Cato!" "Clove!" I can hear Cato in the distance, but he isn't anywhere near the Cornucopia. I can't have these two teaming up on me and this girl can't be forgiven. She needs to pay for what she did to Rue. I raise the rock and hit her in the head leaving a nasty dent. Just like the district 4 tribute she's finished. There are some signs of life, like a low moan coming from her, but they'll fade away soon. But there's someone else here I've almost forgotten about. I spin around, rock in hand, ready to fight for my life only to see Everdeen staring at me, amazed. Her bow is empty, and even if it was loaded it wouldn't matter. She's in no condition to fight. She's shocked, though I can't blame her considering she nearly died, I see a cut she must've gotten before I arrived that's fresh and still seeping blood. Wait, now that I think about it Clove mentioned something interesting about her and Rue. That they were allies.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" I have to know. How exacty did you know her Everdeen? "I-I-we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District 1." Wait, if thats true then that would explain one thing. "And you killed him?" "Yes. I killed him. And buried in flowers. And sang her to sleep. Your district... they sent me bread" That explains why both of their cannons went off at the same time. Deep down I had a feeling that Marvel had ended Rue's life, I just coldn't bear the thought of her dying by his hands. As I looked at her I was surprised to see Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, crying. Those tears were sincere, full of sadness for Rue and fear for me "To sleep?" I ask "To death. I sang until she died." She has to be telling the truth. I've heard that Rue loved music more than anything. That's the only thing I can think of that she woud ask for as a final request. It would seem that Rue was a good judge of character. And my district would never stay indebted to her, and as expensive as it would have been I would be more surprised if nothing was sent "Do it fast, okay, Thresh?" What now? Do I let her go? Here she is, a dangerous person that could kill me if I don't take her down now. Doing otherwise could spell out my end. But... I just can't do it. She helped Rue, she was her friend, the last person to see her before her death, she even avenged her death. Most importantly I owe her for helping my district partner. No, for helping my friend, and if there's one thing I've always been taught to do back home in my district its to never leave a debt unpaid. The bread they sent to this girl is proof of that ideal. I point my finger at her, drop the rock I have, and tell her what I've decided "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?" She nods and I then know she understands what I mean. She knows that I won't hurt her

"Clove!" Not good, Cato's getting close and he's seen his ally dying on the ground. Time to clear out, he has anger issues and I'm not going to be around when he loses it. "You better run now, Fire Girl." I probably didn't need to tell her to leave, she nows that Cato's the most dangerous in the games, she probably met up with him before since he made a deal with Clove to kill her, the same with Mellark. I wonder how the two from district 12 will fare. Hopefully if I don't make it then they will. If only Rue was here then the two of us could have escaped this waking nightmare... I have to move. I go for mine and the District 2 backpack and head back to the wheat fields, hoping that taking this bag will help to kill Cato. I hear Cato begging Clove to stay with him but I know it's in vain. They could havee gone home together if they had won. I almost feel bad, but when I think about all the horrible thing the careers have done made any sympathy I had for them whithers away. Katnss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the starcrossed lovers... if I die then I hope that those two claim victory in my stead.


End file.
